Time to Say Good Bye to Our Sad Story
by 69ukeneji69
Summary: AU. Tubuh ini sudah lelah, pikiran ini pun sudah lelah, terlebih lagi hati ini. Sepertinya sudah akan mencapai batasnya. Mungkin lebih baik bila aku akhiri semuanya. NaruNeji past NaruSasu. One side TenNeji.


Title : Time to Say Good Bye for Our Sad Story

Disclaimer : Royalty nya Neji udah gw beli, Di rajam Masahi Kishimoto and Neji FG.

Summary : AU. Tubuh ini sudah lelah, pikiran ini pun sudah lelah, terlebih lagi hati ini. Sepertinya sudah akan mencapai batasnya. Mungkin lebih baik bila aku akhiri semuanya. NaruNeji past NaruSasu. One side TenNeji.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak peduli, sekalipun hanya dianggap sebagai pengganti, asal kau membiarkanku berada disisimu, bagiku itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

Bagaimana mungkin mencintai seseorang tanpa mengharapkan dicintai ? Itu yang dipikirkan Naruto. Ucapan Neji kepadanya itu yang membuat ia merasa bersalah tetapi tidak mampu berbuat apa apa. Naruto hanya bisa membalas Neji dengan tetap berada disisinya. Sekalipun mereka sama sama tahu kepada siapa hati Naruto sesungguhnya berlabuh.

.

.

.

Bagi Neji, Naruto adalah kunci dimana ia merasakan kebebasan. Bebas dari ikatan belenggu beban yang selama ini ia pikul, dari rasa amarah kepada keluarganya sendiri, terlebih lagi bebas dari perasaan bersalah akan tingkah lakunya di masa lalu, yang baginya cukup memalukan. Uzumaki Naruto lah yang telah membukakan pintu hatinya Neji. Karena itu Neji sangat mengaguminya. Satu satunya orang yang mampu menggerakkan dirinya yang dingin nan jauh. Ya bagi Neji, Naruto adalah penyelamatnya dari lubang kegelapan tak berdasar.

.

.

.

Bagi Naruto, Neji adalah orang terdekatnya. Entah sejak kapan ia membiarkan Neji memasuki kehidupannya, seak ujian Chunin kah ? Tidak, ia masih tidak terlalu mengenal pemuda tampan itu. Akan tetapi ia mengagumi kekuatannya. Saat kembali dari latihan selama 3 tahun dengan Jiraiya, Naruto bertemu kembali dengannya. Awalnya Naruto biasa saja. Akan tetapi semakin akrab mereka, tanpa Naruto sadari ia mulai membandingkan mereka berdua. Neji begitu similar dengan orang itu.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji bukanlah orang bodoh. Saat melihat pandangan jauh yang di miliki Naruto ketika memandanganya. Neji pun langsung paham, bahwa bagi Naruto ia begitu mirip dengan orang itu. Kh, jujur saja ia sengaja melakukan hal yang similar dengan orang itu. Karena sejak awal Neji tahu kalau hati Naruto hanya untuk orang itu. Konyol bukan ? Bagaimana ia melalukan hal seperti itu hanya untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Tetapi asal ia melihat senyum Naruto. Itu sudah cukup baginya, betulkan ?

.

.

.

Naruto telah memberikan harapan baru kepadanya, harapan untuk menjadi ninja yang lebih baik, menjadi dirinya yang lebih baik. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai berubah rekan satu timnya yang paling merasakan perubahan dalam dirinya. Neji juga mulai terbuka, terutama kepada satu satunya kunoichi di timnya itu. Sekalipun Neji tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tetapi Tenten tahu dan paham jika Neji benar benar telah jatuh hati dengan pemuda yang dulu dikenal sebagai pembuat onar itu.

.

.

.

Tenten sebenarnya tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Bukan karena ia membenci hubungan sesama. Tidak, ia tidak suka karena ia dulu yang menyukai Neji. Hanya saja Tenten tidak pernah mengatakan dan menunjukkan rasa sukanya itu. Ia tidak ingin ada perubahan dalam hubungan diantara mereka berdua, ia tidak ingin ada rasa canggung diantara mereka jika Neji tahu akan perasaanya. Tenten juga orang yang sangat memperhatikan hal hal kecil yang tidak di perhatikan orang lain, oleh karena itu saat melihat interaksi kedua orang tersebut. Entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin membunuh Naruto. Berani sekali ia hanya menganggap Neji sebagai pengganti orang itu ? Dan betapa bodohnya Neji yang bersikap baik baik saja akan perlakuan yang diterimanya. Tenten rasa Neji sudah benar benar berubah.

.

.

.

Naruto sejak awal hanya memandang orang itu. Mengapa sedari tadi ia tak menyebutkan nama ? Ia tidak sanggup, hanya mengingatkan pada kenangan pahit saja. Naruto ingin sekali dapat membalas perasaan yang diberikan Neji padanya, tetapi entah mengapa ia tidak sanggup, padahal ia sudah bersamanya selama lebih dari 2 tahun! Sering kali Naruto berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Neji jika ada seseorang yang tulus mencintainya. Apakah Neji akan meninggalkan dirinya ?

.

.

.

Ternyata cinta sepihak itu tetap menyakitkan. Sekalipun Naruto setiap malam selalu berada satu ranjang dengannya. Rasanya tetap saja kurang. Hati Neji perlahan lahan hancur. Sekalipun di luar ia tampak bahagia, di dalam ia sangat menderita. Neji rasa ia tidak sanggup harus menjalani hidup seperti ini. Terkadang Neji berpikir, satu satunya jalan untuk mengalahkan kenangan akan seseorang yang telah tiada adalah dengan kematian itu sendiri. Bukannya Neji berpikir untuk bunuh diri, ia tidak sebodoh itu. Hanya sebuah pemikiran tidak kurang tidak lebih.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum Neji menjalani misi, untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar. Naruto berkata kalau ia ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat. Neji berkata kalau besok ia ada misi, dan besok adalah hari jadi mereka. Neji hanya menginginkan Naruto tetap bersamanya seharian. Sayang sekali Naruto sudah memiliki rencana lain. Kh, Neji tahu tempat yang dimaksud Naruto adalah tugu peringatan, dan yang Naruto ingin liat hanyalah nama orang itu. Neji berkata mungkin suatu saat kau akan melihatku disana. Kemudian Neji pergi meninggalkan rumah. Baik dirinya maupun Naruto sama sama terkejut, tetapi Naruto tidak mengejarnya, ia memikirkan hubungan yang telah terjalin selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Sedangkan Neji mengunjungi sepupunya yang telah menjadi pemimpin di klannya tersebut. Sudah lama ia tak berbincang bincang dengan gadis itu. Rasanya ia menjadi lebih baik dan segera melupakan kejadian tadi pagi dengan kekasihnya itu atau lebih tepatnya teman tidur ?

.

.

.

Neji tidak pulang sampai malam. Naruto bertanya kemana saja dirinya, tetapi Neji mengacuhkanya. Neji hanya ingin istirahat, ia merasa sungguh lelah. Lelah dengan semua ini. Lelah dengan kebodohannya selama ini. Harusnya ia tahu Naruto tak akan pernah memandang ke arahnya. Tak sekalipun ada rasa yang dimiliki Naruto kepdanya. Konyol bukan ? Butuh waktu selama inikah untuk ia menyadari kebodohannya itu ?

Naruto yang di acuhkan hanya bisa diam saja . Ia tidak ingin mengganggung Neji yang tampak lelah itu. Andai Naruto tahu dialah penyebabnya.

.

.

.

Sesaat sebelum pergi memandang Naruto yang masih terlelap. Sekalipun Naruto tidak mencintainya, ia tahu ia tidak dapat menyerahkan perasaannya begitu saja, lelah, sakit dan semua perasaan itu. Neji tetap tidak bisa berjalan maju dan melupakan perasaannya tersebut. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam. Hh, memikirkan ha ini sungguh merepotkan. Jika ingin meminjam kata kata si jenius dengan IQ 200 itu. Neji harus berkonsentrasi dengan misi ini, karena dia akan menanganinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya ia mendapati Neji sudah tidak ada. Ia ingat Neji akan menjalani solo misi selama satu minggu. Ini buka pertama kalinya Neji menjalani misi seperti ini, hanya saja entah mengapa hati Naruto gelisah. Ia sendiri baru saja menjalani misi dan sedang menikmati hari liburnya. Hari itu Naruto datang mengunjungi teman temannya.

.

.

.

Ternyata misi kali ini berjalan tidak selancar yang ia pikir,butuh 10 hari untuk Neji menyelesaikan misinya walaupun musuh ternyata mampu membuat dirinya kewalahan. Pada akhirnya ia berhasil membunuh lawannya. Butuh perjuangan ekstra supaya ia setidaknya bisa sampai di konoha. Sesaat setelah sampai di depan gerbang dirinya langsung tak sadaran diri. Kedua penjaga gerbang segera berlarian kearahnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Mendengar dari Sakura kalau Neji sudah pulang, tetapi dalam keadaan kristis membuat Naruto merasa mati rasa, ia tidak dapat menggerakkan kedua kaki maupun lengannya. Untuk seperkian detik Sakura memandang sendu Naruto. Setelah kepergian Sakura, Naruto segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah sakit. Sepanjang jalan ia memohon kepada Tuhan agar Neji di berikan keselamatan.

.

.

.

Sesampai disana Naruto mendapati mantan teman setimnya Neji, serta Hinata. Naruto hendak masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, tetapi di hadang Tenten. Tenten menanyakan apa yang dinginkan oleh Naruto. Naruto berkata dengan nada tinggi bahwa ia ingin melihat keadaan Neji. Akan tetapi Tenten berkata bahwa Naruto hanya akan menjadi pengganggu karena saat ini Neji masih kritis dan sedang dalam proses operasi. Hidupnya berada di ambang kamatian. Mata Tenten berkaca kaca. Naruto bingung operasi apa yang di jalani Neji saat ini. Tenten mendorong tubuh Naruto sekuat tenaga dan berkata kalau Naruto tidak pantas mendapatkan Neji. Lee dan Guy Sensei mencoba menahan Teten, Sedangkan Hinata sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka. Hinata hanya terduduk diam sembari memegang erat kedua lengannya dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia berkonsentrasi berdoa untu sepupu kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Operasi berjalan selama 7 jam dan kelima ninja tersebut menunggu di depan ruang masih mengacuhkan Naruto tetapi ia juga diam saja kepada yang lain. Tenten sesekali melempar pendangan tajam dan tidak suka kepada Naruto, Lee duduk disamping Tenten dan berdoa juga. Guy Sensei memandang sendu ke mantan anak didiknya itu. Naruto ia juga mengacuhkan mereka semua, ia juga berdoa. Saat lampu merah di atas pintu ruang operasi berubah hijau dan dari pintu keluar Tsunade dan Sakura, Naruto pertama yang langsung mendekat dan menanyakan keadaan Neji. Jawaban dari Tsunade membuat Naruto terduduk lemas, begitu pula keempat ninja tersebut.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang sekali melewati celah celah kecil goredn putih dan menyinari wajah pemuda tampan yang berbalut perban baik di wajah maupun tubuhnya.

Neji membuka matanya perlahan lahan, ia merasa ada yang menggenggam jemari kanannya, saat ia menolehkan wajahnya ia mendapati Naruto tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya berbaring di sisi Neji. Melihat Naruto seperti itu membuat Neji tersenyum lembut. Ia membelai pelan rambut Naruto. Narut terbangun dan menyadari bahwa Neji sudah sadar, membuat Naruto langsung memeluk erat Neji, ia membuat Neji sedikit kesakitan dan sesak napas.

Tsunade yang masuk keruangan yang memukul kepala Naruto dan mengusirnya dulu supaya Neji bisa menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dan istirahat dengan tenang. Naruto yang diusir hanya menggurutu tetapi menurut juga.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah Tsunade keluar dari ruangan rawat Neji, Naruto masuk kembali dan menanyakan keadaan Neji. Neji tampak lebih sehat dibandingkan beberapa hari sebelumnya saat ia tak sadarkan diri pra operasi. Neji bertanya berapa lama ia pingsan. Naruto berkata Neji tak sadarkan diri selama 4 hari, membuat semua cemas. Neji hanya tersenyum kecil. Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Neji lagi.

"Naruto, ada apa ?" Neji merangkul punggung Naruto dengan lengannya yang masih berasa berat itu. "Aku rasa ini saatnya kita akhiri hubungan tidak sehat ini." Naruto menghirup leher dan rambut Neji yang menjuntai. "Oh, ok jika itu yang kau inginkan." Lengan Neji terjatuh disisinya ia mencoba menahan air mata, akhirnya tiba juga hari yang paling ditakuti Neji, hari dimana Naruto akan mengakhiri hubungan yang mereka miliki.

"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku benar benar telah jatuh hati padamu Neji, sudah lama perasaan ini ada. Mungkin aku memang bodoh, tidak dapat mengetahui perasaan ku sendiri, terjebak di ruang nostalgia, padahal ada kebahagian sejati yang selama ini berada di hadapanku. Aku benar benar sadar saat kau dalam keadaan kritis, aku yang bodoh ini baru menyadari perasaanku padamu. Bodohnya aku kan ?" Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Neji ke arah ranjang.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau ingin mengakiri hubungan kita ?" Neji membelai lembut pipi Naruto.

"Karena aku yang bodoh ini tidak pantas berada disisimu." Naruto memandang sendu Neji.

"Baka, bagiku kau memang bodoh." Neji tersenyum kecil.

"Hey, jangan begitu Neji."

"Kau tahu aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalu, yang penting adalah saat ini dan masa depan, aku tetap ingin selalu berada disisi mu Naruto, dan aku harap perasaanku ni sama dengan mu." Neji mencium pelan bibir Naruto.

"Sungguh ? kau masih bersedia bersamaku setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu selama ini ?" Naruto memandang tak percaya ke arah Neji.

"Baka, 2 tahun yang lalu maupun saat ini perasaanku padamu selalu sama." Naruto tidak berkata kata lagi, ia langsung menunjukkan kepada Neji perasaannya dengan membungkam bibir merah mungil milik kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Lee, Tsunade, Guy Sensei berdiri di baik pintu dan mendengarkan pengakuan Naruto.

"Pria itu memang baka " komen Tenten walau wajahnya tampak senang.

"Syukurlah Nii san" Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Sakura , Tsunade tersenyum kecil , Lee dan Guy sensei nangis bahagia.

.

.

.

Masa lalu hanya menjadi pelajaran, sekalipun tidak ada yang tahu akan masa depan, bersama mu saat ini bagiku sudah cukup. Dengan begitu aku yakin kita bisa melewati hari - hari berikutnya dengan bahagia. Sudah saatnya kita akhiri kisah sedih nan kelam di masa lalu dan membuka lembaran baru pada kehidupan diri kita.

.

.

.

A/N : Hiks… nangis sendiri saat ngetik dan membaca ulang cerita ini, Walaupun happy ending tetep aja kesel ama Naruto, Sasuke mah udah mati ya lupain napa. " Kan situ yang buat" , di rasengan ama Naruto

Please be kindly with me and give me a review.

P.S : See my other story please, and don't forget to drop a review.

Adios Amigos !


End file.
